


Сегодня

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Missing Scene, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: В ночь операции "Семь Поттеров" для Гермионы кое-что меняется.





	Сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на флешмоб ко дню рождения Гермионы Грейнджер на Поттер-фанфикшен.
> 
> Заявка 68:  
> «Гермиона, стараясь приглушить тихий стон, прикрыла рот ладонью.  
> — Что с вами произошло? — спросил у Кингсли Люпин.  
> — Пять преследователей, двое ранены, один, возможно, убит, — быстро отрапортовал Кингсли. — Кроме того, мы видели Сам-Знаешь-Кого, он присоединился к погоне на полпути, но очень скоро исчез. Римус, он умеет…  
> — Летать, — вставил Гарри. — Я тоже видел его, он напал на нас с Хагридом.  
> — Так вот почему он нас бросил — чтобы погнаться за вами! — воскликнул Кингсли. — А я-то понять не мог, куда он подевался. Но что заставило его сменить цель?» (ГП и Дары смерти, глава 5)
> 
> Мысли и чувства Гермионы в ночь Семи Поттеров и особенно, когда Волдеморт гнался за ней.
> 
> В фанфике небольшое АУ - родители Гермионы уехали в Австралию после операции "Семь Поттеров", а не до (потому что автор забыл канон и искренне считал, что всё так и было).

Когда Гермионе в первый раз объясняют, в чём будет заключаться операция «Семь Поттеров», она не чувствует страха — лишь предвкушение. План надёжен и хорошо продуман — это успокаивает. Гермиона верит, что мистер Муди — Грозный Глаз — знает, как лучше. И ей всё ещё хочется думать, что это лишь разумные предосторожности, опасность не грозит Гарри — и им в его облике.  
Она знает, что Гарри не согласится сразу: он никогда не ставит свою безопасность выше чьей-то ещё. Поэтому, когда он начинает протестовать, она улыбается — лишь немного самодовольно — и произносит: «Я предупреждала, что так всё и будет».  
Гермиона выпивает оборотное зелье, и всё расплывается перед глазами. Мир состоит из цветных пятен, узнаваемых лишь по голосу. Гермиона не может справиться с удивлением — новых ощущений слишком много, а ужасное зрение — последняя капля.  
Мысленно Гермиона ставит галочку в длинном списке вещей, которые хотела бы сделать в будущем: «поискать книги о способах улучшить зрение». Список состоит из множества пунктов, но однажды она обязательно до него доберётся.  
Садясь на фестрала рядом с Кингсли, Гермиона испытывает облегчение. Сложно сказать, от чего именно: от полёта на фестрале, а не метле, или от присутствия Кингсли. Он — надёжный и сильный напарник, опытный аврор. Конечно, Гермиона вовсе не думает, что на них действительно нападут, но… Всякое может быть.  
Гермиона всё ещё чувствует предвкушение и лёгкий азарт, когда они взлетают. И мгновенно оказываются в центре сражения.  
Их преследуют целых пять противников — больше только у Муди с Флетчером. Пять людей, желающих их убить.  
На несколько секунд Гермиона застывает, поражённая нереальностью происходящего. Она приходит в себя, когда слышит первое заклинание Кингсли, пытающегося драться и управлять фестралом одновременно. Гермиона направляет палочку на Пожирателя и кричит: «Инкарцеро!», не осознавая, почему именно это заклинание. Оно просто срывается с языка. Пожиратель уворачивается, а Гермиона включается в бой.  
Азарт сражения захлёстывает её, и когда один из противников падает с метлы, подбитый её заклинанием, Гермиона мгновенно переключается на другого, не мучаясь размышлениями, жив ли первый.  
И вдруг она видит Волдеморта, парящего без метлы или фестрала, лишь на чистой магии. Это зрелище пугает и завораживает одновременно. Азарт пропадает, уступая место обоснованному страху, но он лишь обостряет мышление. Если Волдеморт здесь, то он не знает, кто из них — настоящий Гарри. И чем дольше он будет заблуждаться, тем лучше.  
Гермиона с новыми силами вступает в драку, намеренная сражаться, пока сможет. Но Волдеморт исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился, услышав неразборчивый крик слуги. А вслед за ним исчезают и два оставшихся Пожирателя, уже раненных Кингсли. Они наконец отрываются от погони.  
Лишь когда они с Кингсли берутся за одёжные плечики и ждут активации портала, к Гермионе приходит понимание — сегодня она могла кого-то убить.  
Как только они переносятся в нору, Гермиона бросается в объятия Гарри и пытается спрятаться в них — таких привычных и утешающих. Она пытается укрыться в них от реальности хотя бы на пару секунд, чтобы с ещё большей остротой осознать — что-то закончилось и началось.  
И каждый из них — раненый Джордж, сбежавший Наземникус и мёртвый Муди — всё больше убеждают её в этом. Ей хочется вцепиться в Гарри и Рона и не выпускать из поля зрения ни на секунду. Ей хочется немедленно отправиться домой и проверить родителей. Ей хочется спрятаться под одеяло и вволю поплакать.  
Но вместо этого Гермиона поднимает бокал с огневиски и произносит вместе со всеми: «За Грозного Глаза!».  
Война Гарри Поттера началась шестнадцать лет назад.  
Война Грозного Глаза — намного раньше.  
А сегодня началась личная война Гермионы Грейнджер. И она обязана победить.


End file.
